Terms of Proposal
by Britannia Eitwards
Summary: The story is nothing like the movie Terms of Endearment, I just liked the title, lol Now that Tanner for sure can't interrupt the lives of Phil, Keely, and Dana, Phil thought it was time that he asked Keely to marry him, but a few things get in the way...
1. Chapter 1

Now that Tanner was dead, Phil, Keely, and Dana, could finally get back to their lives. Seeing as Tanner, could not escape, obviously, Phil thought that he should ask Keely to marry him. Although, proposing wasn't something Phil had done often, so he had no idea what he would say, or where he would propose. He didn't want to involve Dana, but he had to face it, she watched more wedding movies than anyone he had met in his entire life, so he saw no other options. Phil had hemmed and hawed over this for about a week, before he finally said to Dana,

"Dana, can I ask you something about proposing?"

"Sure, but dad, this is so sudden, we hardly know each other, and mom might get jealous," Dana said

"Dana,"

"Sorry, what do you want to know?"

"Well, I want to ask your mom to marry me."

"Yay!" Dana squealed.

"Yeah, it's only taken me 25 years."

"What!" Dana's mouth dropped,

"Yeah,"

"My God, you propose to her right now before another 25 years goes by and you're both dead!"

"Dana," Phil said, crossing his arms,

"Uh-Uh," Dana said shaking her head, "That might work with mom, but not with me."

"Dana Mandy Teslow-Diffy-" Phil started

"Noooo" Dana whined, "Not you too," she continued, still whining.

"Dana, I can't just propose to her out of the blue like that, I mean-"

"This is not out of the blue, this is right smack dab in the middle of the blue! You call twenty five years, OUT OF THE BLUE?" Dana said, annunciating the words 'twenty five years.'

"No, but-"

"Go, now."

"Dana-"

"No, I don't want to hear another word, go."

"Yes ma'am." Phil said saluting her.

Dana smiled and laughed, then she left the kitchen, when Keely entered it.

"Hey," Keely said to Dana, who was practically running out of the room

"What's with her?" Keely continued

"Um, Keely, I was, well, I…." Phil started

"Yeah….." Keely said

"Well, I wanted you and I to go out to dinner tonight,"

"Oh, sure, when's the reservation?"

"Um…" Phil glanced out of the kitchen door, to see Dana holding up five fingers, and mouthing the word 'five'.

"Um, five." Phil said, smiling at Keely

"Great," Keely said, returning the smile.

Keely left the room, and Dana re-entered it.

"Dad this is so great! I can not wait until you guys are married!" Dana squealed again, although this time she was jumping up and down

"Yeah, you and me both."

Dana and Phil smiled, then they went and got ready for dinner.

About an hour later, they were all ready, and sitting in the kitchen, waiting for the clock to strike 4:30.

"Ding, Ding, Ding." the clock chimed.

"4:30!" Phil said, jumping up, his voice in a high pitched squeak. Then he cleared his throat, then said in a deep voice, "Um, I mean it's 4:30."

Keely and Dana laughed. Phil, Keely, and Dana walked out of the house, soon they were at the restaurant.

"Here we are." Phil said, nervously.

Dana looked suspicious, like he had forgotten something, like the ring.

"Dad, did you, _forget _something?"

"Huh?" his voice was high pitched and squeaky again.

"Mom, could you excuse us for a second?"

"Yeah, no problem." Keely looked at both of them like they were crazy, then she slowly got out of the car. And Dana jumped into the front seat, and whispered loudly, "Did you forget the ring?"

"No, why?" Phil answered

"Because you're acting _really _weird."

"I am not,"

"Are too."

"Fine, I'm just a little nervous, I don't propose to people everyday you know."

"Whatever, please, please don't screw this up. Dad, I can't tell you how long I've wished you and mom were married, and now that you're finally going to be, I don't want anything messing this up,"

"I know Dana, I don't either."

Dana smiled at Phil, and he hugged her, then they joined Keely outside the car.

"Hey, sorry about that." Phil said,

"Oh, that's O.K., I encourage father daughter bonding," Keely said smiling

They all walked into the restaurant, and they were ushered to a private table outside on the balcony.

"Wow, this is beautiful." Keely said sitting down

"I know," Dana said

"Well, it had to be," Phil said smiling at Keely.

Dana glanced at both of them, and could hardly contain how happy she was.

"May I take your order?" a very familiar voice said.

When they heard the voice they all turned, and were shocked at who they saw.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my God, Seth!" Keely said, standing up and hugging him, Phil stood up too.

"Hey, how have you guys been?" Seth said.

Dana was so unbelievably shocked that one of their old friends had shown up on the exact same night Phil planned to propose to Keely, it was a sign, or the most annoying irony that she had witnessed in her entire 16 years of life.

"Hey, who's this?" Seth said looking at Dana who had turned the other way because she was so annoyed by this.

"Oh, Seth, this is our daughter, Dana. Dana, this is our old friend from high school, Seth Wosmer." Keely said

"Hi," Dana said, shaking his hand, but still irked about him being here.

"Now that we all know each other, we need to know how your life is going, are you married to Tia? Do you have any children? What's happened since you graduated?" Keely said

Dana slowly left her chair and went and stood at the balcony, and looked out over Boston.

Phil noticed that she had left, and joined her at the balcony.

"Hey," he said to her,

"Dad this is so messed up, you have to propose to her, like now," Dana said

"I know, I think I'll give him another minute and then just propose."

"Thank God!" Dana said

Phil put his arm around Dana, and they walked back to the table.

Keely was watching Seth with a romantic look in her eyes, this sent chills down Phil and Dana's spines.

"Uh oh." Dana whispered to Phil

"What if they-" Phil started

"Dad, stop. They won't. Or at least….they better not." Dana said

"Dana, we don't know that, I mean he could be talking about me,"

Dana stared at him, totally afraid that he was serious.

"Um, I'm kidding," Phil said,

"Oh!" Dana said relieved

"Phil, Seth and I are going for a walk, you don't mind do you?" Keely said

"Um, no. Go ahead."

Dana slapped Phil really hard

"Ow!" Phil said

"What are you doing?" Dana said, whispering loudly, "You're just letting her go with him, what about what you were going to do!"

"Dana, it isn't important."

"Excuse me?"

"It isn't my first priority, if that's what she wants to do, then let her."

"But dad-"

"Dana, this doesn't concern you."

"Yes it does."

"No, it doesn't."

"Yes, dad, it does. You are my dad, and she is my mom, therefore it is my concern."

"Dana,"

"Fine," Dana walked past her dad and left the balcony.

"Dana," Phil called after her, he tried to catch up to her, but it was impossible, she was going to fast.

Dana was already outside, sitting on the ground crying. Phil wasn't sure what he was supposed to say, he just sat down next to her.

"Dana, I shouldn't have said this wasn't your concern, because it is, Keely is-"

"That's not why I'm crying." Dana said

"What? Well, then, why are you crying?"

"Because mom and Seth, were-" Dana stopped when she say her father's face turn into a look of pure fury, Dana decided not to finish the sentence.

"They, um, left." she sad turning away from him

"They kissed didn't they? I knew it, God damn it. Why? Why does this happen to me? I mean what have I done to deserve this?"

"Dad, she-"

"Please Dana, I don't want to talk right now. I need to think."

"O.K." Dana stood up and walked over to her dad who was standing by the curb with his arms crossed. She stood next to him and hugged him. Nothing was said, they stood there hugging for a long time, before Dana's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said, walking across the front lawn of the restaurant, so she wasn't in hearing distance of Phil.

"Hi, Dana, is your dad O.K.?" Keely's unforgettable voice said on the other line

"Well, a little, um, mad at you right now. But O.K. otherwise." Dana said

"Oh, I'm so sorry you saw that, I don't know how that happened, but I don't have feelings for Seth, it was kind of just in the moment, you know what I mean?"

"No."

"Well, Dana, try to understand, you're 16 years old, I'm sure you've seen this happen before."

"On TV and stuff like that, never with my own parents."

"Dana, why is this so upsetting? Dad and I aren't even married."

"What if he wanted that to change? How could he do that now?"

"Dana what are you saying?"

"I think you know."

"Dana, I had no idea, he…."

"Mom, I have to go, Dad needs me."

"O.K., I'll talk to you later, I love you"

"Bye."

Dana hung up the phone, and then walked over to her dad.

"Dad, Mom doesn't have feelings for Seth." She said

"Oh, she still kissed him, she must have some," he said

"No. He's an old friend of yours right? So she was just reminiscing, it's not a big deal."

"Well, if it were any other night, I wouldn't care, but I was going to propose to her Dana, and this just shows that she isn't ready to be married to me, and I'm just going to have to accept that."

"Dad, she.."

"I know she's your mother, and I want us to end up together as much as you do, but it doesn't look like it's going to happen,"

"Dad," Dana started, but she couldn't hold the tears back any longer, she tried so hard to finish the sentence, but the words were absent, she could say anything, so she just turned and ran to their car.

Phil followed her, and they got in the car and drove home. Dana was in the back seat, trying to cry as quietly as possible, but it was nearly impossible.

"Dana," Phil started.

"What?" she answered

"I think that I went a little too far saying that your mom and I can't end up together, because I know we will, and that this will all work out for the better, I promise."

"Dad, I know you will, but the fact that you didn't believe that, even for a second, scares me."

"I know, it scares me too."

"Why did you say it then?"

"Dana, just because I say something doesn't necessarily mean it's going to jinx your mom and I."

"I know, but, still….."

Dana and Phil didn't talk the rest of the way home. When they got there they were afraid to go inside, and for a good reason. When they got inside, what they saw was even more scarier than they could have ever imagined.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my God," Dana said looking around their house.

"What happened here?" Phil said standing near Dana

"I think we've been robbed," Dana said, almost sarcastically, because the way the house looked, things thrown everywhere, lamps broken, and assorted pots and pans strewn all over the kitchen.

"What are we going to do?" Phil said.

Dana rolled her eyes, she couldn't believe that her dad wasn't catching on to all of this quicker, than he was, "We call the police," she said, in somewhat of a "Duh," tone

"Oh, right," Phil said, amazed that he didn't get that sooner

Phil walked over to the phone which he had to look for, for a while because it was under a bunch of mail, and disconnected, he plugged it back into the phone jack, and called the police. When they finally arrived, Dana and Phil were questioned for a very long time, and they couldn't think of anyone who would do that, until it hit Dana.

"Dad!" she said, grabbing his arm so suddenly, he nearly jumped

"What? What's wrong?" Phil answered, very concerned

"It was Tia,"

"What?"

"Tia, Dad. She's the only one who would actually leave a note, and sign it "The only woman Seth obsessed over in 9th grade. Hmmm, that would leave, Tia, Tia, and oh, um, Tia." Dana said

"Oh my God, you're right," Phil said, taking the note from Dana.

Keely pulled up in her silver Porsche, and was a little confused as to why there were police cars outside their house. She walked inside, hoping to not find Dana and Phil dead.

"Phil, what's going on here? And why are there- Oh my God!" Keely said when she saw the house.

"Mom," Dana started, "Tia broke in, and robbed us."

"Dana, how do you know it was Tia?" Keely said with a confused look on her face

Dana sighed and handed her the note,

"Oh," Keely said.

"Keely, where's Seth?" Phil said

"He went home,"

"Home to Tia?"

"Yeah, why- Oh, no." Keely said

"We have to help him, what if Tia kills him or something?" Dana chimed in

"Right," Keely said.

Phil asked the police to please stay at their house, just incase Tia came back, and they agreed to do so. Phil, Keely, and Dana all ran to Keely's car, and drove to Seth's house.

"I've never dealt with a potential killer before," Dana said

Phil and Keely both turned and looked at Dana, with looks of confusion on both their faces, and then Keely said, "Dana, sweetie, where have you been?"

"Oh, Tanner! How could I forget him, but I thought he categorized more as a 'deranged maniac'," Dana said.

Both Phil and Keely said, "True,"

There was laughter from all. Then they found Seth's apartment.

"Oh, we're here," Dana said.

They got out of the car very slowly, and walked up to the apartment numbered, "7"

"Seth, Seth?" Keely called, as she knocked on the door.

Seth opened the door while Keely was still knocking on it.

"Oh, hi. Are you O.K.?" she said

"Yes, why?" Seth answered

"Because Tia broke into our house and robbed us, and I was afraid that she would do the same to you,"

"What?"

"She left us this note," Keely said

"Oh," Seth said, "Well, she hasn't been home, but I don't know where she is."

"That can't be good," Dana said

"Nope," Phil said.

"Well, why would she do that? Did she see us together?" Seth said

"She must have." Keely said

"Well, I'll give you a call when she comes home,"

"No, what if she kills you by then?"

"She won't, I'm bigger than she is, I can fight her off, until the police get here,"

"You do have a point," Dana said

Seth smiled, then said to Keely, "Keely, you don't have to worry about me, I'll be fine,"

"We know you will Seth," Dana and Phil said

"I just don't want anything to happen to you, you're really important to us," Keely said.

"Mom, he's fine, can we just go now," Dana said

"Yes. Good luck Seth." Keely said.

Dana and Phil could tell Keely was way too concerned about Seth's well-being, for it to be a friend's concern. Which scared Phil and Dana more than anything else, they couldn't handle it if she left them for him, it would shatter not only Phil's plans for a perfect life with Keely, but, also all chances of them ever getting back together, which was another thing that scared them both. Keely was acting like nothing was wrong, but indeed, there was something wrong, she was either in love with Seth, or she was just a reeeeeeeeeeeeally good friend. Dana and Phil didn't have the courage to confront her, so they didn't say anything,. They were too involved in their thoughts to talk the rest of the ride home, so nothing at all was said.

When they finally arrived home, still, no one talked. The phone rang, piercing the silence. Without saying anything, Keely went to answer it.

"Hello?" She said

"Keely, you have to help me, Tia-" then the phone went dead

"Oh my God, Seth, Seth!" Keely screamed into the phone

"Keely, what happened?" Phil said, walking over to Keely

Keely said nothing she just began crying. Phil put his arms around her, and tried to calm her down, Dana stared from across the room.

"Dana," Phil said

"What?" She answered

"Come here,"

Dana joined Phil and Keely in the some-what family embrace, when they were interrupted by a knock on the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Phil broke from the embrace and answered the door.

"Yes?" He said

"We arrested Tia Wong for attempted murder, to her boyfriend, Seth Wosmer, and he's now being hospitalized." The police officer said

"Oh, no." Phil said

"Is he……..dead?" Keely said, trying not to cry as she spoke

"Not yet, but it doesn't look good."

"Oh," Dana answered for her, because she had already started crying again.

"He's at the Boston Memorial if you want to see him," the officer said, closing the door behind him

"Thank-you officer," Phil said, rejoining Keely and Dana

"I think we should go," Dana said

"Why?" Phil said

"Because, mom needs to see him, and it might be her last chance."

"You're right." Phil said sighing, he didn't want her to be right, but she indeed, was.

Keely smiled at Phil, and said amidst her tears, "Thank-you." then he and she hugged, and Dana took the keys to the Porsche off the hook, and handed them to Phil.

Then, within minutes they arrived at The Boston Memorial hospital. Dana was afraid that something would happen between Keely and Seth, but if he was in critical condition, and Dana and Phil were there, she wasn't liable to do anything, thank God. Dana was also afraid that Phil felt the same way, but wasn't showing it, because all of his strength was going into being there for Keely, and not thinking of anything else. They went inside and asked what room Seth was in, and they were directed to room 21. Keely began crying again, as they opened the door to reveal Seth, bruised, and bandaged. Phil put his arm around her, and Dana did the same.

"Seth," Phil said, walking Keely and Dana into the room.

"Hey," Seth said

"Are you um……O.K.?" Dana asked, feeling stupid because it was obvious he wasn't.

"Yeah, pretty good." Seth said

Dana and Phil smiled, so did Seth, Keely however was trying to get a hold of herself and not cry, but it was a difficult task.

"Hey Seth, time for your sponge bath," The nurse entering said

"Oh, we better go then, we'll be in the waiting room," Phil said

"Uh, O.K., see ya in a few."

Phil smiled as he shut the door behind him. They went and sat in the chairs in the waiting room. They weren't comfortable there, or happy to be there, but they had to do it for Keely.

Keely, thank God, had finally stopped crying, and was trying to tell Phil how she felt about him, but starting this conversation was not going to be easy.

"Phil," Keely said

"Yeah?" he answered

"I-I am not in love with Seth, I guess I'm just really emotional about something, it must be PMS or something, but I don't love him Phil. I mean I do love him, but never the same way I love you, and I know that you and Dana probably don't believe that's how I feel, but I swear to you, it is." Keely said

"Keely, Dana and I know you love us, but it was a little difficult to believe when you left us at dinner to run off with him, then we jet off to his house to see if he's alright because Tia broke into our house, then you get almost hysterical when he calls and sounds like he's being harmed, and for the past half an hour, you've been crying your eyes out, so you can't really blame us….." Phil said

"You're right, I can't believe all that's happened, I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say,"

"Look, Keel, I love you more than anyone or anything in the entire world, and I want us to spend the rest of our lives together, but until just now I didn't know you felt the same way,"

"Phil, we've been together since we were 16 years old, how could I not want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I want Dana to have one last name. Look, Phil, I couldn't love any two people more than I love you and Dana, no one is ever going to change that."

"I thought that's how you felt until this whole thing with Seth-"

"Phil, Seth isn't in the picture, he never was. He isn't going to come between us, why aren't you hearing me?"

"Because, Keely, until about five minutes ago you were distraught over Seth and how injured he was, but now you're telling me that you have feelings for him, which I knew, but not the same feelings you have for me,"

"I don't Phil,"

"Well, you still have feelings for him, weather or not they're the same you have for me, they're feelings none the less,"

"But Phil-"

"Look, I can't go on like this, if you have feelings for him, then we can't have a future,"

"Dad don't do this-" Dana started

"Dana!" Phil roared, "Stay out of this!"

Dana obediently sat back down.

"Phil, what are you saying?"

"We can't have a future if you love another man,"

"Damn it Phil, for the hundredth time, I don't love him!"

"You said you did, so what am I supposed to believe?"

"That I don't love him, I love you."

"Well, Keely, I don't know what to say, except that we can't have a future. Goodbye Keely."

Phil exited the room leaving Keely so shocked, she could say or do anything, she just sat there. Dana, who felt the same way, sat down next to her, and put her arm around her, and she began crying. Keely couldn't cry, because none of this seemed real, so she just sat there, holding Dana, and overlooking the entire conversation in her mind, wishing none of it had happened.

After sitting there for a few minutes another familiar voice said, "Are you O.K.?"


	5. Chapter 5

****

Replies to reviews:

Notebook: Yeah, it will all take a turn for the better very soon, and I was like so sad even writing it, I'm like, "Phil, why are you doing this to her?" and I'm the one typing it, I forget that sometimes, LOL I want to try and extend this one to be at least 7 or 8 chapters, so I might make them all short or keep creating new milestones that they must overcome before they can get married ;)

Dana and Keely turned to be face to face with Pim.

"Oh my God," Keely said

"Ah! I didn't know it was you Keely, and is this your sister?" Pim said, completely shocked.

"No, this is my daughter, Dana. Dana, this is Phil's little sister, Pim."

"Hi," Dana said

"Wow, do you look like Keely, you don't look anything like my brother," Pim said

"Well, I have his hair color," Dana said, twirling a piece of her dark brown hair.

"Yeah, but I never would have guessed you were a Diffy, wow."

"Well, my mom has all of the dominate genes," Dana said, and then laughed, so did Pim.

"What just happened with him? He seemed really upset,"

"He ended things with me," Keely said

"No, he did? How could he? You two are like meant for each other, I-I… Hold on one second." Pim left the waiting room.

Pim caught up with Phil who was sitting outside on the curb with his head in his hands.

"Hey," she said to him

"Pim?" he said, really shocked

"The one and only. What is your problem? Why did you do that to them? Phil-"

"Pim, you don't even know the whole story, and breaking up with her just now, was the hardest thing I have ever had to do,"

"It was?"

"Yes, but I know I'm doing the right thing, if she loves another man, then we shouldn't continue our relationship right?"

"What other man?"

"Seth Wosmer,"

"Oh, that's why you're here, right?"

"Yeah, why are you here?"

"I work here now, actually I've worked here for a while, so that's how I knew Seth was a patient here."

"That's good, Mom and Dad were afraid you wouldn't get a job."

"Well, I proved them wrong, and so did you, they thought you would end up with Keely."

"Yeah,"

"You know, Phil, Keely and Dana both love you more than anything, even though I don't know Dana all that well, I can tell she does, because of how close she is to Keely, and she seems to be really upset by this, she's spent probably her whole life wishing you where married, and you can't just not get married because of something stupid like this, Dana needs you to be married, Phil please fix things between you and Keely, you have to."

"Pim, I can't. She loves another man, I can't share her heart with someone other than Dana, I just can't."

"Look, Phil, she can't love anyone the way she loves you, it isn't possible."

"Yeah, well, she does,"

"I'm going to talk to her, DON'T go anywhere."

"Fine."

Pim walked back into the waiting room and found Dana and Keely talking,

"Hey," Pim said

"Hi." Keely and Dana said

"I wanted to talk to you about Phil, he seems to think that you love Seth, do you?" Pim said

"No. I do care about Seth, but I don't love him the way I love Phil." Keely said

"Oh,"

"He told you I blatantly said that I love Seth, didn't he?"

"Yes,"

"That's not what I said, or how I feel,"

"I knew it, my brother can be stubborn, and not hear what people are saying, I feel horrible about all of this,"

"I know, I just wish that none of this had happened, I don't know why I do this,"

"Keely, don't be so hard on yourself, it wasn't entirely your fault."

"Yes, it was. Phil was going to propose to me, and I completely screwed up his entire plan, Go damn it, why do I do this?"

"He was what! Excuse me,"

Pim ran out to the curb, and found Phil still on the curb.

"You were going to propose to her!"

"Yeah, why?" Phil answered her

"Because, you can't break up with her when you were going to propose! How dumb are you?"

"I don't know, but I can't be married to a woman who's heart is-"

"Shut up! Stop saying she loves someone else, because she doesn't. It's just you and Dana, and that's all there is to it,"

"Pim, you don't understand, I can't share my heart with-"

"Stop it! You don't have to share your heart with anyone, she loves YOU!"

"Pim, I don't-"

"You are truly an ass, if you can't admit she loves you and only you, she's made it clear as glass, and you still can't see it. Get a clue, and apologize to her right now,"

"Pim, I can't."

"Phil, you have to, if you won't do it for me, do it for Dana, she needs you to be together, please do this."

"Pim, I-"

"Phil,"

"O.K., I will try and apologize, but if she doesn't take me back….."

"She will, now go, before I kill you."

"Yes ma'am," Phil said, walking ahead of her, just incase she decided to kill him anyway.

Phil walked into the hospital waiting room and sat down next to Keely.

"Hi," He said

"Hey," she said

"Look, um, I don't know what to sat about before, except that I'm sorry, and I know that you and I are meant to be together and I'm sorry I blew up before. And Dana, I'm sorry for yelling at you,"

"It's O.K." Dana said

"Phil, I know that you love me, and I love you, but I can't understand why you were so stubborn about it before,"

"I don't know either, but Keely, you are the only woman that I love and that I will ever love, and I have been waiting forever to do this." Phil took Keely's hand and continued, "I never would have thought that I would meet the woman I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with, and fall in love with her in a matter of months, I love you and will always love-"

"Mr. and Mrs. Diffy, we have some unfortunate news," One of the doctors said.


	6. Chapter 6

****

Replies to reviews:

BLUEslushPUPPIES: the news isn't good, but no one dies, they were originally going to, but I thought that Keely wouldn't take that very well, so that's not what happens… Hope you like it!

-----Britannia

Dana's eyes darted from Phil and Keely to the doctor standing there.

"Yes doctor," Phil said standing up

"Well, this has nothing to do with Seth, but it might very soon, you see, Tia was brought here to be checked into the insane asylum, and she escaped the police, she is loose somewhere in the hospital, and we're afraid she'll find Seth,"

"Oh no." Keely said

"Do you have any idea where she could be?" Phil asked the police

"No, but we think she's-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tia yelled, as she leaped from where she was standing, to Keely's chair, and knocked her over.

"What are you doing?" Keely yelled

"Killing you, you took Seth away from me, so now I have to kill you," Tia said, starting to strangle Keely

Phil looked at Dana, then at the doctors, who weren't doing anything, so Phil had to do something, he stood up from his chair, and grabbed Tia, and threw her away from Keely, then picked Keely up off the ground and stood in front of her, blocking her, so Tia couldn't get to her.

Tia jumped up from the ground, and tried to run over to Keely, but Dana stood in her way.

"What are you doing, kid? Get the hell out of my way, this isn't about you."

"No, you want to get to my mom, you have to get through me first." Dana said

"Fine," Tia backed up, and fell to the ground.

This was so weird, had she fainted? Had she died? No, they couldn't have been that lucky, Tia started to move across the floor, then she almost slipped past Dana, but Dana was too smart for that. Dana kicked her in the side, and then she picked her up off the ground, and shoved her on to one of the chairs, Tia was so shocked by this, that she jumped up from the chair, and hit Dana in the head, Dana knocked her down, and twisted her arm behind her back, so she couldn't move, then the police officers finally came, the chief took his gun out of the holster, and pointed it at Tia,

"You're defiantly going into the asylum now, Miss Wong," he said

"Thank-you Miss Teslow, we can take it from here," another officer said, taking Tia off the ground, and handcuffing her.

"Oh, you're welcome." Dana said, turning to her parents, who were so shocked they couldn't move.

"Dana, you, you just kicked Tia's ass, how….." Phil said, still standing in front of Keely.

"I don't know, I guess, I just, saw you and mom needed me, and I just, fought back. I guess like Selene said," Dana said

"Yeah," Keely said.

"So dad, you were about to do something important, care to finish what you were saying?" Dana said sitting down in the other chair next to him.

"Well, Dana, I think I should finish saying what I was going to say, somewhere other than here, it might have to wait."

"O.K." Dana said, disappointed.

"Where Phil?" Keely said

"Um…..I don't know yet, I'll have to consult Dana."

"O.K." Keely said laughing, "I'll go to the restroom while you consult the master," she said putting her hand on Dana's shoulder, then walking away.

When she had disappeared from sight, Phil said to Dana, "Where should I take her? I have absolutely no ideas,"

"Hmmm," Dana said, "Oh! Take a yacht out on the bay, on one of those dinner cruises, but it's a private dinner cruise, just you, mom, and me. And you have candles everywhere, and her favorite champagne, and then, when you're in the middle of the bay, when the moon shines perfectly on mom, then you propose."

"Wow, Dana, that's so perfect, I wasn't going to let you be there, but, I thought that that was such a stupid idea not to have you there, because this is so important to you, and that this entire master plan was your idea. You have to be there," Phil said

"Thanks, I would go whether or not you wanted me to or not," Dana said laughing.

"I know," Phil said.

Dana smiled at him, and went to reserve a yacht for that night. Phil watched Dana call, she reminded him so much of Keely, although Keely was the love of his life, he occasionally wished that Keely was more like Dana. Dana some how knew when something was going on, like if Keely was the daughter, and Dana was the one Phil was going to propose to, she would have figured it out, and not fallen all over Seth, but Phil could get passed the fact that Dana and Keely were different people, after all, Dana was part of Phil and Keely. And Keely was part of Charles and Mandy Teslow, very different people.

"Hey," Keely said, interrupting Phil's train of thought

"Hi," he said

"Who's Dana calling?"

"Oh, the time,"

"But she's wearing a watch."

"Oh, then she's calling 867-5309,"

"What? You mean 'Jenny, Jenny who can turn to?' Tommy Tutone? That 867-5309?"

"Yeah. I don't know who she's calling."

Dana hung up the phone, and walked over to Phil and Keely.

"Hey, who were you calling?" Keely said

"Oh, the time." Dana said

"But you're wearing a watch,"

"Yeah, but it stopped, and I changed the battery and the time was wrong,"

"Oh,"

"Hey, Keel, we have reservations at 8, to be at the bay, but we need to go home and change, it's a formal place,"

"O.K.," Keely said

Before leaving, they said good-bye to Seth, and told him about Tia's attack, and they went home.

Dana and Keely took quite a while to find what they were going to wear, Phil tried to hurry them along by saying, 'Whatever you wear you look beautiful anyway,' but it didn't help. About an hour after he said that, Dana and Keely were finally ready. Dana was wearing a black semi off the shoulder dress with a turquoise necklace, and black pumps, She had part of her hair back with a rose shaped diamond barrette. Keely had put on a light blue halter dress, a diamond necklace, and strappy light blue spike heeled sandals, She had left her hair down, with very small rose clips in it, for decoration. Phil, of course, was wearing a tux.

"Wow, you both look, amazing." Phil said

"Thanks" They said in unison.

"So, where exactly are we going?" Keely asked

"A dinner cruise," both Dana and Phil said

"O.K., let's go." Keely said.

Phil held out his right arm, and Keely took it. Then Dana cleared her throat, and he quickly held out his left, and Dana took it.

They were almost out the door, when the phone rang.


	7. Chapter 7

****

Replies to reviews:

BLUEslushPUPPIES: Yeah, I keep ending the chapters in cliff hangers because I can't decide what will happen next, and the second genre is suspense, so here's where the suspense comes in, LOL

goldcatmaster: Thanks! I love comedy, so I try to make them funny, but this one is more dramatic, the next one, I'm hoping won't be as dramatic, because I'm veering from my usual style 2 much. So they should get back to funny: )

"God, who's calling us now?" Phil said exasperated, then he turned and went to answer the phone.

Phil nervously picked the phone up, and said, "Hello?"

"Mr. Diffy, we have your yacht ready at the dock, will you be arriving soon?" The man from the yacht company said

"Oh, yes, we will. Thank-you." Phil said relieved that it wasn't the hospital.

Phil hung up the phone, and linked arms with Dana and Keely again.

"Who was that?" Keely asked.

"Oh, it was a telemarketer,"

"Oh." Keely said

Phil was so afraid there was going to be another interruption, like Seth would die, or they car would stop in the middle of the road, he was panicking the entire ride there, Dana could tell he was freaked out about this, and so was she, she didn't want anything to mess this up again, she wasn't sure that things would work out the way that she and Phil wanted them to, but they would just have to hope that they would.

When they finally arrived there, Phil and Dana nervously walked with Keely to the yacht, then went to the main dock to pay for it, and Keely stayed with the captain outside the yacht.

"Hey, where are all the other people?" Keely said

"What people?" The captain said

"I thought there were going to be other people here,"

"No, this was defiantly supposed to be a private dinner cruise, the young woman I spoke with on the phone was very specific."

"Oh," Keely said

"Hey, are you ready?" Phil said

"Um, yeah." she said

Keely, Phil, and Dana all boarded the yacht, and sat down at a table set for three, with a champagne bottle in an ice bucket in the corner, and a single rose in a vase as a center piece.

"Oh my God, this is amazing," Keely said

"So are you," Phil said, pulling out her chair, then Dana's.

"Thank-you," Dana and Keely both said sitting down.

Phil wanted to propose A.S.A.P. so nothing could go wrong, but he had to follow Dana's plan exactly. He waited, while the captain steered the yacht slowly, and serenely. Dana watched Phil watch the water, and wait for the buoy that marked the middle of the bay. Keely was annoyed with the fact that they were distracted by something, that she decided to interrupt they're staring at the water.

"Phil, how's work going?" Keely said

"Huh? Oh, it's going fine," he answered

"Dana, how's school going?"

"Fine." she answered

This exasperated Keely, she couldn't understand what they were so distracted, so she just watched the water as they did.

About ten minutes later, they reached the buoy, Phil's heart fell into his stomach, and Dana felt butterflies in hers. Phil took Keely's hand again, as the boat made a slow stop, and Phil said, "Keely, I can't believe that we've made it twenty five years, and we have gained so much since the first time we met. We have the most wonderful daughter, a wonderful house, great friends, but most of all, we have each other. I never thought I would be so lucky as to meet the girl of my dreams, and fall in love with her, and the entire time, she was my best friend. Keely, the more time that goes by the more that I think that we belong together and should spend the rest of our lives together, Keely-"

Phil was cut off by the captain saying, "Sir, I need to speak with you, for one second, it's very important,"

"Good Lord!" Dana yelled

Keely turned to Dana who was glaring evilly at the captain.

Phil went to the front of the ship, and said to the captain, "What is it? I was kind of in the middle of something,"

"Well, you have a phone call, from someone named Barbara Diffy, do you care to speak to her?"

"Yes,"

"Alright," the captain said, handing him the phone.

"Hi mom," Phil said

"Phil, you were proposing to Keely, and you didn't invite your father, Pim, or I to see it, Phil, Phil, Phil," Barbara said

"Mom, this isn't a huge family invent, it's O.K. that you aren't here,"

"No, it is, don't do anything until we get there, even if she's already wearing the ring, re-do the entire thing, we have to be there,"

"Mom,"

"Don't argue with me, you do as I say, Phillip Diffy."

"Yes, O.K., lucky for you, I didn't actually ask her to marry me yet, just the speech leading up to it,"

"Good, I think we'll be there in about 20 minutes,"

"O.K. Good-bye."

"Bye sweetie"

Phil hung up the phone, and said to the captain, "I hate my mother,"

"Well, mine isn't a bed of roses either,"

Phil laughed and rejoined Keely and Dana.

"Dad, please continue," Dana said

"I can't, that was your grandmother, and she wants to be here, as well as Pim, and your grandpa."

"God, why! This is so annoying it's like it's never going to end!" Dana said

"I know how you feel," Phil said

They all waited patiently for Barbara, Lloyd, and Pim to arrive, and when they finally did, things didn't go as planed.


	8. Chapter 8 or Finally!, says Dana

****

A/N: This is the last chapter, It's so sad. (Not the chapter, the fact that it's the last one, LOL) The ending is going to be a happy one. I hope everyone likes it! I should start brainstorming for my next story about either the wedding, or how their lives are now that they aren't married soon, so look for that one next.

------Britannia

another a/n: OMG! I almost lost this chapter! I tried to save it, and the computer froze, so I left it alone, and was just sad all yesterday, when I lost it, but I clicked on another one of my word documents, and it came back! Yay! LOL Well, I'm very glad that it did, because I wasn't in a huge hurry to re-write it, because it took so long before, but now I don't have 2: D

-----Britannia

Replies to reviews:

Notebook: It'll be a happy ending, I can't stand sad things, so I wouldn't end it sad: ) I put that because- Well, you'll find out, LOL

BLUEslushPUPPIES: Thanks! I thought it was getting more dramatic, but I guess some of the stuff they say is funny, LOL This next chapter is kinda funny, I was laughing when Dana interrupts Barbara and Lloyd arguing and- Well, I'll let you read it for your self, ; ) LOL

Phil and Dana were so upset by the fact that they had to wait for Barbara, Lloyd, and Pim to arrive. Of the both of them, Dana was the most upset by this. The proposal had been postponed so many times, that Dana was just about to ask Keely to marry Phil herself.

It was about twenty minutes, before Barbara and the gang arrived, and when they got there, she insisted on sitting next to Keely, and intruding on the entire thing.

"Just pretend I'm not here, continue." Barbara said.

"Barb, he can't propose if you're right there, you need to just stand back here," Lloyd said.

"No, I'm sitting here." Barbara said

"Mom, just stand here, please, you're disrupting everything, they were practically engaged, then you said we had to be here, so just cooperate, please." Pim said

"Excuse me, I think I should be able to sit wherever, and it shouldn't be a problem, why are you blowing it out of proportion, just leave it alone."

"Barb, just stand over here,"

"Lloyd, I will do what I please, just get over it,"

Lloyd and Barbara started yelling at each other. Pim and Dana exchanged glances, then they watched Phil and Keely stare at each other,

"O.K, since my parents are busy, I'll just finish my proposal." Phil took Keely's hand, then continued, "Keely, I love you more than anyone in the entire world, and I know we're meant to spend the rest of our lives together, I wouldn't be happy any other way. Keely-"

A glass came flying toward Phil and Keely, and it missed,

"Sorry about that," Barbara said, "I was aiming for Lloyd," then she took the ice bucket and hit him with it.

"Ow!" Lloyd said picking up a glass, and splashing Barbara with it.

Then Barbara picked up a roll, and threw it, and it Dana in the head,

"O.K. that's it!" Dana said, standing on a chair, "Excuse me!" She yelled, everyone froze, "Alright, first things first, Grandma, your aim sucks. Secondly, my dad has postponed his marriage proposal to my mom so many times, that it's beginning to drive me crazy, he almost said 'Will you marry me?' when you called and said, you HAD to be here, so we waited again, now, he almost said it AGAIN and you almost pelt my mom with a glass, for God's sake, just shut up for five minutes, while he finishes his proposal!"

Barbara and Lloyd all stood perfectly still, and so did Pim.

"Thank-you. Dad, please continue." Dana said, jumping from the chair,

"Thank-you Dana." Phil said, "Alright where was I, never thought I would be lucky enough to fall in love with my best friend, we should spend the rest of our lives together… Oh, I love you with all of my heart, and I only hope that our love will get stronger as the years go by, and I want to grow old with you, and spend all the good and bad times of the rest of my life with you, richer or poorer, till death parts us. Keely, will you marry me?"

Keely and Dana's eyes were teary, so where Phil's, Barbara's, Lloyd's, and Pim's. Keely looked into Phil's eyes, and said finally, "Yes,"

Everyone in the room clapped. Keely and Phil kissed and then hugged. They motioned for Dana, who was crying, but because she was so happy, to hug them. And then, Barbara, Lloyd, and Pim all hugged them too.

When they had opened a bottle of champagne after their twenty minute family embrace, Dana said, "I would like to make a toast, to the engaged couple," Dana stood up, and held her glass of apple cider, since she wasn't old enough to have champagne, in the air and continued, "The first thing I have to say is, Finally! And that I have know you both my entire life, and I have learned that true love does exist, and these two have it. I know they're happy now, and like they're married, but once it's legal, it'll make me happier, to know I'll have one last name. So, I would like to raise a glass to Phil and Keely, the most wonderful parents in the world, and say, good luck to on the wonderful journey that you are about to embark on, and I'll be ecstatic to join you on the journey," Dana finished, she was already tearing up, so she wanted to finish before she started crying.

"That was a lovely toast, Dana." Barbara said

"Thanks," Dana answered

"That was very professional, did you rehearse it or something?" Lloyd said

"Yeah, actually I did, I wanted it to be absolutely perfect," Dana said

"I also rehearsed my speech, because it had to be absolutely perfect also," Phil said

Everyone laughed, then Barbara started asking them where they would live now that they were married, if Dana was going to have one last name, and how long would the engagement be. Phil and Keely didn't know the answers to these questions, but it was defiantly another story. ; )

_Thee End_


End file.
